King Of Theives
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: What do bandits do when they need money? They steal it. What happens when James needs a lot of money almost emeditally? He kidnaps a prince. Rated for future chapters. Kames.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall sat in the library of the palace and sighed reading his book. His father wanted him to catch up on his studies since he had just been sick resently and couldn't focus on them properly. So he missed a whole week of no studies, not that he was complaining. The books that his father got his professor to get Kendall to read were all rather dull and drove Kendall mad with boredom.

But seeing as Kendall is to be prince of their fair land one day, it is a vital thing that their future king know everything he can to make their town a better place to live. Kendall just wishes that things that happened in history were more exciting. There was nothing that really held his interest. Nothing bad besides a mass of people getting sick and dieing really happened. That and how their land was founded and all that good stuff.

Kendall sighed, there has to be something else for him to read or do right? They have tons of books, there's bound to be one that is interesting enough for the young prince. Kendall got up from his seat and looked for a new book, one worth his time.

He soon came across one that caught his eye. It was about a princess getting kidnapped and having to go through all these challenges to get home once she got free of her captors. Deciding on that one, Kendall picked it up off the shelf and begun to read it quietly to himself.

The book wasn't anything great but it was better then his history book that was as dull as a spoon.

With a sigh Kendall continued to read his book about bandits, theives, and adventure. All the while wishing something as exciting would happen in his history book or in his life.

And sometimes you need to be careful what you wish for.

On the other side of town in the darkest most criminal infested alleyway stood a tall brunet with bright hazel eyes and a plan that would soon be put into action. He looked over to his right hand man and possibly the only person in this world he trusted. Carlos was packing up a small suit case with rope, knives and anything else they would need for there next task.

"You almost ready there Carlos?" The brunet asked causing Carlos to jump at the sudden mention of his being.

"All ready boss." Carlos answered and threw the suit case over his shoulder and began to walk with his boss. The tall brunet gave a hearty laugh and clapped his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Very good! Now we have a lot to do. Kidnapping the prince won't be an easy task but we have to do it quickly and before dawn." The brunet said as they walked over to their carriage and loaded it up.

"Dawn? That doesn't give us much time James." Carlos said worrying that they wouldn't have the time to carry out their dastardly deed.

James sighed and looked at the shorter man. "Carlos if I say we have plenty of time, then we have pleanty of time!" James whisper shouted at Carlos because he didn't need anyone over hearing their conversation. "And whisper for now on, don't need the nosey knowing our bueissness." James hissed.

With a gulp Carlos nodded and got in the passenger side as James got into the drivers side. James flicked the reigns and got the horse going. He knew it was going to be a long way to the palace, considering the damn thing was on the other side of town and on top of one of the tallest hills around. Surrounded by guards armed to the teeth with a sworn duty to protect the royal family.

But James loved a challenge, and he knew that prince Kendall was going to be one of the greatest challenges he will soon come to face.

Next stop, the palace.

Back in the royal libaray, Kendall had fallen asleep reading his book. He woke with a start when he felt a gentle hand nudge him awake. Relief washed over him as he saw it was only Logan, his long time friend. Kendall smiled at Logan who adverted his gaze from the prince and Kendall rolled his green eyes.

Servants weren't allowed to look royalty in the eye.

"Logan we've been through this, you're like family to me. You can look me in the eye." Kendall told his friend for the millionth time and Logan smiled.

"I know, I just don't want your father to catch me not following the castle rules." Logan said as he lifted his dark brown eyes to meet soft green ones.

"I understand, come on let's go to bed I'm beat." Kendall said as he got up and made his way from the libaray to his room with Logan right on his trail.

"Right away your highness." Logan said ad Kendall stopped walking. He turned to Logan and tapped his foot. "Sorry, it's a rule thing."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "it's also an annoying thing." He replied and continued on his way. Kendall hated being called anything that wasn't his name. It just didn't seem right. He changed out of his robes into his night wear and climbed into bed. "Good night Logan."

"Good night your high- I mean, Kendall." Logan corrected himself and Kendall smiled. Logan left to his chambers leaving Kendall all alone.

Little did he know that would be the last time he'd see the young prince.

Authors note: So, how was that?! :)


	2. Chapter 2

After many hours of traveling and with only five hours until sun up, James and Carlos snuck their way by the palace guards and lerked around the outside in the shadows until they found the princes balcony. Carlos handed the small suit case over to James, who pulled out some rope and a gravelling hook. He connected the two before swinging it up to catch on the balcony railing. With a few quick tugs James handed the rope to Carlos. "Keep it steady." He ordered in a hushed whisper.

James then began to climb up the rope and threw himself over the railing with a soft thud. Dusting himself off he went over to the large glass double doors and walked inside. The only light in the room was from the big bright moon in the starry night sky, a light that just so happened to fall on the one person James was edger to see.

There lay prince Kendall sound asleep with a faint smile that graced his soft pink lips. James took a brief moment to look the sleeping prince over, his blonde hair messed up from sleeping, eyelids fluttering with a dream and his breathing even and perfect. He let out a semi loud sigh, James knew what he was about to do was wrong, but the money he owned was just to great. There was no way he could steal that much money in such a short amount of time. So, his next best idea is to steal royalty. And why not the heir to the throne? He may get more and get to keep some for himself and split it with Carlos.

Yeah, that idea sounded good.

Knowing he couldn't keep Carlos waiting with the chance of being caught, his started to shake the prince awake. Prince Kendalls eyes started to flutter open and James was met with bright green eyes that shined in the pearlescent moon light.

Kendall opened his eyes slowly only to be met with a dark figure looming over him. Was he dreaming? No, this guy just woke him up. Then fear started to take place on his face, something that the dark figure didn't miss.

James put his hand over the princes mouth to silence him. "It's alright your highness, but you are going to be quiet for be and do EVERYTHING I say." James whispered darkly to the prince who shivered at the tone. "Now, get up and get dressed cause we have to go." James said and removed his hand.

Kendall did as he was told, he got out of his bed and put on fresh clothes and just stood there when he was done. His heart was beating fast and his mind was racing with a million questions. Kendall was at a loss here and didn't know what to do.

James rolled his eyes and advanced towards the blonde only to have him take a step back. James narrowed his eyes. "Now, now prince Kendall don't make this any harder then what it has to be." James threatened in a deep voice and roughly grabbing a hold of the princes right arm, getting a small yelp from the younger man. He then drug Kendall over to the balcony and signalled Carlos. "Carlos! Get ready!" James whisper yelled down and he looked to see where his friend was. Once he spotted him he scooped the prince up into his arms bridal style and said. "Don't worry your highness, Carlos should catch you." Right before tossing him over the railing.

Kendall thought he was going to have a heart attack. He let out a slight scream before being caught by two muscler arms. "Shh please be quiet young prince." The voice said calmly before putting him onto his feet on the ground. There soon was another loud thud and Kendall felt his left upper bicep get gripped rather hard and harshly.

"Come on." His kidnapper hissed as he got drug along like a rag doll. When they got to were both of Kendall's kidnappers came in, the first one turned to Kendall and pulled out a large hunting knife. "One word," He started pointing over to the guards, "And I will end your very existence." His first kidnapper threatened and Kendalls eyes went wide with fear but nodded.

Then made their way over the wall and went to the carriage that they hid out of sight.

Once there James went to the back of it and pulled out more rope. He pushed the prince up against the carriage making him wince. James then tied Kendalls hands together and wrapped a bandana around his mouth to keep him quiet. He then took in the sight before him a smiled, "Such a pretty prince." James cooed while stroking his cheek, Kendall trying to pull away but there was no where to go.

James then scooped the prince up again and placed him inside the carriage, pulling down all the blinds so no one could see in.

Kendall just looked at his kidnapper in pure fear. What were they going to do to him? Kill him? He hoped not. All the possible scenarios ran through his mind each one worst then the last. He felt warm tears pool on his eyes. His kidnappers voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Good night your highness. Oh, and do try to get some sleep and enjoy the ride." The tall man before Kendall mocked before laughing and slamming the carriage door shut making Kendall wince at the loudness.

Kendall closes his eyes and silent tears rolled down his face and got absorbed into the bandana around his mouth. Why did this have to happen? He wanted some adventure but not like this!

He laid down on the bench inside the carriage hoping that maybe he could fall asleep and then wake up to this being one big dream.

Outside, James took his place on the drivers side and took the reigns in his hands as Carlos sat down beside him. "So how is our young prince?" Carlos asked.

"I think he'll be just fine." James said with a smirk and snapped the reigns. They started down the road into the dead of night with nothing but moonlight to guide his way. James knew until they got back to a hide out that he had to be careful, being caught with the prince in your backseat is high treason.

Deep down James felt guilty for doing this crime, but that doesn't mean he regrets doing it.

He just hopes that he made the right call.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun started to peek over the horizon, the sky became a mix of reds, oranges, blues and pinks with a little yellow from the sun itself. James gave a loud yawn and pulled on the reigns to make the horse stop in her tracks. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Carlos who was sleeping with his head against the back of the carriage, mouth wide open with slight drool running down his chin. James frowned before pushing Carlos off the carriage to wake him up.

Carlos woke with a start and glared daggers at James who was smirking a tired but victorious smirk. "Whatcha do that for?" Carlos asked sounding rather annoyed that he was woken up from such a good sleep.

James rolled his tired eyes, "It's sun up which means its your turn to drive." He said as Carlos got back up he handed him the reigns. "Now keep it steady I'm gonna try and sleep, been up all night." And with that James hopped down and went to get in the back with the prince.

"Where are we going though? You never told me." Carlos called out to James.

James sighed with frustration, "For the last fucking time Carlos we are going to Black Arrow city." James hissed at his friend.

Carlos shooke his head, "Okay sorry, no need to be grumpy."

"I wouldn't be grumpy if I could get some sleep, it's been four days since I last laid down." James said opening the carriage door.

"Okay go get your beauty sleep." Carlos teased as he gripped the reigns.

"Watch it." James warned before going inside and closing the door behind him. He then sat down on the opposite bench that the sleeping prince was on and laid down facing him. James couldn't fall asleep though, he just kept staining at the young prince to the point if the other were awake he'd find it creepy. Memories of last night went through his head and James can't believe that he had done this. He kidnapped the prince. Something started to pool in his chest but he couldn't place his finger on what it was.

James took the time to really take in prince Kendalls appearance. He knew that the royal family were very attractive people but he didn't know to what extent. With the sunshine that poked its way in under the blinds James could see hair that matched the giant orb of fire in the sky.

Getting up, James moved a blind so more sun could come in and he could get a better look at the prince. His skin was fair and hair indeed the same color of the sun. But what about his eyes? James tried to think back to last night when he woke the prince up and he looked him in his eyes. What color were they? Blue? Brown? James couldn't remember.

With a sigh James put the blind back down and curled back up on the bench to try and get some much needed sleep.

Kendall felt warm rays of sunshine fall upon his face for just a brief moment before the light and warmth went away and he heard some shuffling. Slowly he opened his eyes to look around at his surroundings. He was in a carriage, hands tied and bandana around his mouth. Remembering what happened last night Kendall mentally groaned. He got kidnapped last night and was on his way to where ever.

Then his eyes landed on something, or he should say someone who was laying down on the bench across from him sleeping soundly.

It was the man from last night.

Kendall tries his best to sit up and did so with much difficulty. A random thought came to the prince's mind. Who's driving the carriage? Then he mentally kicked himself when he remembered that tall dark and evil over there had a partner. What was his name? Carlos?

Yeah, Kendall thought, that sounds right. Kendall was lifted slightly into the air when the carriage hit a large bump in the road, when he slammed his butt back down he winced at the impact. He groaned quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping man across from him, but luck wasn't on his side when the man shot up and hit the inside wall and yelled, "God damn it Carlos I said keep it steady!"

The man then turned to Kendall and for a second looked surprised before smirking. "Ah, your highness you're awake now I see. Did you sleep well?" The man asked in a mocking tone. Kendall glared at him and didn't answer the question. The man glared back and frowned before getting up and removing the bandana from the prince's mouth and grabbed him by the jaw. "I asked you a question your highness." The man hissed out the last part of the last word. "Now answer me."

Feeling like the man was about to crush his jaw bone into dust any second with his firm grip, Kendall managed a small, "Yes." And the man let go with his smirk back in place. Messaging his jaw gently from having it nearly crush Kendall asked, "Who are you?"

The man sat there, smirk never leaving his face the whole time, "Names James Diamond your highness." James then smiled and gave the prince a flirty wink making Kendall roll his eyes. "And you'll be staying with Carlos and I until we don't need you any more."

When James said that Kendall felt his heart stop. Was he going to kill him at some point? James must have noticed this because he then added, "Don't worry we aren't going to kill ya." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Getting killed it not Kendall didn't like this one bit, "B-but you can't do this!" He shouted at James who reached over and put the bandana back into place.

"Watch me." James said with a smirk and Kendall hit him in the chest as hard as he could. "Maybe I should tie you up in the back?" James then untied Kendall's hands only to retire them behind the princes back. Kendall glared at him. "There we go." James smiled and sat down next to Kendall playing with a strand of blonde hair. "I'm afraid you have no say in this matter my prince, but we will be at I our next destination soon. Black Arrow city."

Kendall eyes went wide at the name of the city they were going to. "Black Arrow city?!" Kendall mumbled through the bandana.

James laughed a little, "Yup and that's gonna be your new home for the next little while." The brunet said deeply causing chills to go up Kendall's spine. The prince had only heard of stories from that city and the things that went on there. If he was going to be staying there with James and Carlos.

He was going to be in a lot of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Arrow city is the place where all the people who have ever committed a crime live. Every murderer, mugger, robber, rapest, bandit and sly crook reside in this huge city that is normally always incased in pure darkness. If it weren't for the city lights Black Arrow city would be nothing but black darkness. The city got it name from the men who built it, no one knows their first names but they went by Mr. Black and Mr. Arrow an at the time thu were the lowest most ruthless criminals that ever walked the earth. The only good thing they did was build this city. They made it for criminals and drug addicts/dealers so that they weren't cast in the streets or laying to waste in a royal dungeon somewhere.

But really anyone could go to this city they just choose not to for its reputation that it held. If you were a normal person going into this city, chances are you would end up committing a crime of your own or you would never be heard from again. Either way you'd probably never leave.

And when this city was built absolutely NO royalty were to step foot inside this city or they would never leave. Be it dead or alive. And if they were alive they would wish that they were dead.

That was the only rule in Black Arrow city, no royalty.

And that was also the reason why Kendall was scraed beyond belief. He was the prince of their land and soon to be king and these demon human incarnates were taking him right inside the most foulest city in all the land. If Kendall were to be caught there an they knew his was the prince then he could kiss his ass goodbye. Althought Kendall was pretty sure that of it wasn't already attached to his body that someone would steal it anyway.

All the thoughts of what could happen to him raced through the young prince's mind and he started to sweat a little and his rate started to pick up. But Kendall knew he had to calm himself down. He was safe at this moment in time.

Well as safe as you can be when you're being kidnapped but still. Kendall just really wanted to know what James' intentions were for him. And why he would take him to Black Arrow city of all places. But the prince could ask no such questions to the brunet across from him because of the stupid bandana that was wrapped firmly around his mouth. Kendall gave a quiet sigh and leaned back in his seat and tried to stair out the windows on his left but it was useless with the blinds pulled down. So he just went off looking into space at the blinds, a million questions swirling in his head.

James on the other hand was trying to figure out what to do with the prince once they got to the city. He didn't think he'd get this far, in all honesty. He expected them to get caught and halled off to the royal dungeon to be left there to die. But just in case his plan did work he had things set up back at his little home for the prince.

James' eyes then wondered to the prince and just looked at him. At the very least the royal army would take a week to look for Kendall but what to do with him until then? Then a smirk came to James' face as he eyed the prince.

The prince was a virgin. He had to be, James knew that much because when born into royal blood you're not aloud to have sex with your partner until there is a wedding band on your finger. Yes, the prince was aloud to date and kiss and hold hands, but as soon as a hand strayed to a private part before marriage, well heaven forbid.

James loved having sex with virgins, always so tight and James loved that. Obviously James was no virgin, he has slept with a lot of people in his day, some might even call him a whore. But he didn't care. He's slept with all kinds men and women of all ages and backgrounds.

But never royalty.

He was thrown from his thoughts of the prince when the carriage came to a rough stop almost making the brunet fall out of his seat. With a growl James shouted, "What's the big idea Carlos?" A few seconds later the carriage door opened and Carlos was standing there looking very warn out. "The hells wrong with you?" James asked earning himself a pair of narrowed eyes from his friend.

"I have been driving all day and we need to stop ad take a break before I starve to death and piss myself." Carlos hissed as he went back to the front of the carriage. James sighed and he knew his friend wa right, they needed to stop and get some food, take a piss and get more supplies before they made it to the city.

Kendall sat there and looked at the open door and thought about running, but James must have seen him thinking because he got out and said "Don't even think about it your highness." Then slammed the door shut and locking it. Kendall then huffed in defeat. He hoped that James would at least come back with some food for him.

James looked around and saw that they were in a small town just ten miles from Black Arrow. They were making good time but they didn't have much to begin with. So he and Carlos quickly bought some food for themselves and the prince. James then unlocked the carriage and got back inside and took a seat next to Kendall pinning him in the corner.

Smirking, James took the bandana off of his mouth and let it fall on his shoulders. "Now since your hands are behind your back I'm gonna have to feed you." James said and he felt a little amused when he saw Kendalls green eyes blow wide at the thought. Kendall was about to protest when James interrupted him. "Or you can watch me eat and wait until we get to the city in the next ten miles."

Kendall closed his mouth to that statement. He was very hungry and didn't think he could wait another ten miles before he got food. With a sigh he nodded his head and James smiled at him. Reaching into his bag, James pulled out a banana and peeled it for Kendall. When the prince wrapped his lips around the long fruit James couldn't help but get turned on.

James felt himself grow hard in his pants but tried with all his might to ignore it. If he was going to fuck the prince it wasn't going to be just anywhere and sure as hell wasn't going to be in the back of a dirty carriage.

When Kendall was done James threw the peeling out the door and ate his own before doing the same with his own peeling.

Shortly after Carlos came in and locked the door. "I think it's best of we just stay here for then night, we will be there by tomorrow afternoon of we leave by sun up." Carlos said and James agreed. There was no point in trying to get there in pitch black darkness and being half asleep.

So Carlos curled up on the other bench and went to sleep. After a while James did the same on the opposite one but frowned when the prince didn't lay down to go to sleep. "Aren't you going to sleep your highness?" He asked.

Kendall scoffed, was this man stupid? There was no place for him TO sleep! "I don't know if you noticed but there are only two benches and THREE of us." He pointed out and James thought it over before smirking. He sat up and pulled the prince in between his legs and laying flat on his chest. Chest to back. "W-what are you doing?" Kendall stammered.

James chuckled lowly, "Sloving the problem. You can sleep on me, but you don't really have a choice now do you." James said laying back down with the prince in tow. He turned on his side back facing the wall so Kendall was on the outside. He wrapped a tight arm around the princes body holding him flush to his own.

Kendall was uncomfortable with the way he had to sleep and it didn't help with whatever was poking his lower back and his butt. Knowing that this was the only way that James would let him sleep Kendall closed his eyes and tried to sleep and soon did.

Dreaming he was back home and that this was nothing but a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

James and Carlos were awake the next morning at first sunrise. Being ever so careful as to not wake the sleeping prince, James used his arms and legs to situate himself so that he climb over Kendall and rested the prince back up against the bench so he my sleep some more. James then went into their food bag and ate some fruit that they had bought that night, before sitting up in the drivers set of the carriage with his best friend Carlos by his side munching on some nuts.

He gave his friend a inquisitive look, Carlos noticed and gave one right back. But he was more confused then anything, what was James looking at? "What ?"

"What the hell are you eating?" James asked as he flicked the reigns on the horse.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "What's it look like? I'm eat some nuts."

James snorted and smiled at what his friend said, "Thats what she said." James said before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Carlos gave James a slight shove, "Grow up would you." He said but he was kinda laughing at the joke as well. Getting his laughter under control, Carlos took a deep breath, "So, what are we doing with the prince once we get to town?"

James' smile dropped and he sighed, "We are going to have to make sure that no one in the city finds out he's the prince or he's done for. No prince, no money. Just jail time in the royal dungeon." James answered dryly keeping his hazel eyes on the sort path in front of him. "But he's going to be staying at our place until someone comes looking for him."

"But what if no one comes or can finds him?" Carlos asked and the question puzzled James. He hadnt thought about that. What if the royal army can't find them? Well at least the blonde prince was something good to look at. Maybe James could get a lay or two out of him and then put him I a corner to make him some money. With a face and body like his he's bound to make a lot.

But then that idea made James feel sick to his stomach, like he didn't want anyone to touch the prince. That was crazy though! James thought.

"Carlos they will be looking for him. He's their heir to the kingdom and they won't stop looking for him until they find him dead or alive." James said and he could tell Carlos was stairing at him. "What?"

Carlos looked away to his dirty shoes covered in dried mud and fresh dirt. "Nothing." He mumbled. James knew that there was something that his Latino friend wanted to ask but he didn't press the matter.

The rest of the ride the the city was quiet, they didn't really speak to one another the rest of the way.

Inside the carriage, Kendall had woken up about an hour or so ago and was feeling very hungry. He felt so helpless with his hands tied behind his back and knowing that the food bag was right there made it worse. His arms were stiff from being in that position for such a long period of time. "This is such a load." Kendall said aloud to himself as he laid back and felt every bump in the road his kidnappers hit.

Then an idea came to the young princes head, he hoped he was flexible enough to do it. Kendall laid down on his back and raised his lower half in the air, he then moved his arms and put his legs behind them. Success! Kendall thought now that he has his hands in front of him he can get some food.

Feeling proud of himself, Kendall reached into the bag and pulled out a pear to eat. When he was done he placed the core in the corner closest to him. After sitting there a while, Kendall was then faced with another problem.

He was bored.

Not that he wanted his capters to come back and entertain him, but he wouldn't mind having a book to read. Hell even his history book would do!

Kendall was then pulled from his thoughts of boredom when the carriage came to a rough stop. He heard footsteps come his way and the carriage door was yanked open reviling James who had a pile of clothes draped on his arm. Raising an eyebrow at him James said "Put these on." The brunet ordered and intied his hands. James then handed the clothes to Kendall who took them and wait for James to close the door and leave.

But when he didn't Kendall asked him to, "Can you close the door and get out so I can change?"

James smirked, "I can close the door." He said closing the door behind him. "But I'm not leaving you alone."

Kendall rolled his eyes, he then asked if he could at least look away but James shook his head.

Stubborn ass.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with James, Kendall then stripped down to his under clothes and changed into the clothes James had given him to wear. The whole time James' eyes never left the prince's body.

Yeah, there was no way in hell James could put that on the corner. He wanted the prince for himself. Wouldn't want that perfect ass getting a sexually transmited disease, James thought.

When Kendall was all dressed James retired his hands and out the bandana back on his mouth. "We're almost to Black Arrow city, and then the fun can begin." James whispered in a husky voice right in Kendalls eat making the prince shiver. "But for now I'll keep you company." James said and sat down bring Kendall down with him and forcing the young prince to sit right between his legs where a raging erection was poking him in his lower back. "And we have another five miles." James whispered again in that same voice, tightening his grip on Kendall.

Kendall started to sweat a little and he gulped. He hoped this ride was over soon. Kendall wasn't quite sure what James was implying, but he was sure he didn't want to know what the brunet meant.

James placed his left hand on Kendalls left knee, and slowly made his way up. Making Kendall's heart beat hard in his chest at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

James placed his left hand on Kendalls left knee, and slowly made his way up. Making Kendall's heart beat hard in his chest at the same time. Kendall began to sweat, beads of sweat from his forehead trailed their way down his pale face and stopped at the bandana places firmly around his mouth. "So, tell me prince Kendall." James whispered in a husky voice next to Kendall's ear practically purring out the blondes name making him shiver. "Have you ever been touched HERE before." And right as James said the word 'here' he groped Kendalls crouch in his hand expelling a muffled sound from the prince.

Kendall groaned in slight pain, James had a hard grip on him down there. He shook his head no. He had never been touched there in all his life.

James smiled wickedly, "Then I guess there's a first for everything then huh?" With that James then started to message Kendall through his pants and felt the prince get hard under his touch. "There doesn't that feel good?" James asked in a mocking tone and Kendall once again shook his head no. James smirked, "You might be saying no, but your body says otherwise."

Kendall would never admit it but it did feel really good what James was going. He just didn't like the situation he was in and circumstances it was under. Kendall tried his hardest not to moan but one slipped out and he let a muffled moan out of his lips.

James stopped moving his hand and smirked behind the prince. "So you do like it?" Kendall didn't say anything. "Then you'll love this." James then stuck his hand down the princes pants and gripped him hard and began to stroke him.

Kendall threw his head back into James' should and his hips bucked up involuntarily to gain more friction. Never in his life had he felt such great pleasure. More muffled moans came from the prince seated in James' lap and he could tell the prince was close. So he ran his rough thumb over the tip harshly spreading precum all over. Kendall the shut his eyes hard and saw stars take over his vision as he came hard in his pants and all over James' hand.

The sight was so erotic and hot James came in his own pants. Both now panting and coming down from their highs, James removed his hand from Kendalls pants and wiped it off on the floor of the carriage. Kendall the lifted his head off of James' shoulder and felt disgusted and anger at the brunet all at the same time. How could he do that to Kendall?

Kendall then said something that James couldn't understand because of the bandana. So he removed it so he could speak. "What?"

Kendall glared at James, "Never do that again." The prince hissed out with venom in his voice.

James smirked, "Don't worry, but now you owe me a favour." Kendall gave him a confused look. What dd James mean? James rolled his eyes, " It means that I helped you get off and someday soon you'll help me." James' smirk grew wider when Kendalls green eyes went the size of a dinner plate.

"You can't be serious!" Kendall yelled.

"Oh but I am. And I already have in mind what I want you to do. But not until we get back to my place. Don't need Carlos walking in on us." James winked and Kendall felt sick to his stomach. What was James gonna make him do?

"Like what ?" Kendall asked feeling scared.

"I'll keep it a surprise just for you." James said teasingly and for some unknown reason, he leaned in when Kendall faces him and kissed him on the lips. Kendall squeaked in surprise but pulled away.

"Keep your lips to yourself." Kendall hissed.

James narrowed his eyes at the prince. "Now listen here, you are in no position to be giving orders. And I'll do whatever I want to you, when ever I want to do. I could pimp your ass out in Black Arrow and make myself rich if I wanted. But I won't."

" Not that I'm complaining, but why not?"

"I'm selfish." James answered simply. That was a good enough answer for Kendall, at least he didn't have to worry about being pimped out. But then there was the matter of being James' personal sez slave that put fear into Kendalls rapidly beating heart. Kendall wanted to ask more questions but James put the bandana back in place and they road the rest of the way in silence. James wouldn't let Kendall leave his lap at all.

It was like Kendall was grounded to it or something, everytime he moved the burnets grip would get tighter. With a sigh Kendall just stopped moving and waited for his fate to come.

He didn't know how long it had been but they finally came to a stop and carriage door opened. Carlos was there for a second before disappearing. James got up bringing Kendall with him making him walk. "Not a sound." James threatened and Kendall nodded. They walked up to this sketch house with graphite all over the sides and other markings. Windows broken, door looked like it had seen better days too. To put it simply the place was a dump.

James shoved Kendall inside and locked the door behind him. He then took Kendall over to a room with a single bed and no window. Just a candle and some matches. James removed the bandana and untied Kendall's hands before pushing him inside.

"Welcome to your new home, your highness." James said with a laugh before slamming the door shut and locking it on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall sighed to himself and walked blindly in the dark over to his new bed. He sat down and crossed his legs, placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. All Kendall could do was sit there on that small bed in the dark and think. He thought about a lot of things, such as he wondered if his father was looking for him as we speak? How Logan was, he really missed his only true friend in this world. Logan, when he wasn't following the rules Kendalls father set out, treated the prince like a real human being. Not some prince that you have to impress just so Kendall would like and marry you. Logan was real. Kendall liked that.

Then the memory of what happened between him and James came into his head. Kendall's stomach twisted into a knot which made him feel sick. Why would James do that to him? Didn't he know that Kendall had to live with that memory for the rest of his life?

Kendall then felt a cold chill run up inside his spine when he remembered that James said that he had to return the favour. A lump formed in the princes throat thinking about what the sinister brunet could have him do to him. The not knowing is what scared Kendall the most. James could want him to do anything and Kendall in all honesty wouldn't know how. He's never had sex or took part in any sexual themes. He knows how it's done but that's it.

Upon hearing his door being unlocked, Kendall jumped slightly and looked in the direction of the sound. The door opened reviling a dark silhouette of a tall dark figure in front of a bright light that made Kendall squint his eyes. Kendall guessed it was James because the figure was to tall to be Carlos.

The figure stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Kendall gulped subconsciously and the other grabbed the matches and lit the candle. Just like Kendall thought, it was James and he w as holding something. "I have some food for you." James said. Kendall was about to get up to retrieve it when James put up a hand to stop him. "But, if you want it you have to earn it." James then added with a smirk and Kendall paled.

Dear god.

"H-how so?" Kendall asked in a quiet voice and came out much weaker then he thought it would.

James' smirk stayed in place. "I want my favour now, and if you want to eat you'll do it."

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was that fair?! And to make matter worse James still held that shit eating smirk on his face, as if to say that he's won. Kendall was about to protest when James held one finger up. What now?

"Every time you refuse, I'll make you wait for food another three hours." The brunet said his features dark in the candle light.

"What! But that's not fair!" Kendall finally spoke finding his voice again.

James narrowed his eyes darkly at the young prince, "Life isn't fair blondie. Now make a choice."

Kendall knew that sooner or later he'd have to do that 'favour' for James so he might as well get it over with. He was very hungry and a pear won't hold him over forever. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" Kendall asked feeling defeated.

James smiled a wicked smile, he placed the plate of food on the top shelf behind him and moved over so he could sit on the bed. But before that he pulled Kendall off the bed and got him to stand in front of him. "On your knees." James commanded. Kendall raised one eyebrow at him and James rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, on your knees your highness." James mocked and Kendall glared at him.

When Kendall finally did as he was told, James undid his pants and freed himself from his underwear. "Now, you're going to suck my dick until I cum and when I do you're going to swallow it. Mostly because these are my last pair of clean pants." James ordered.

Kendall's eyes wide and darted to the erection in front of him. He took a deep breath to steady himself. How hard could it be? Okay, wrong train of thought.

Kendall then leaned forward and slowly took James' member into his mouth and took his time taking him all in.

James moaned as he felt the prince' warm, wet mouth take him in. He tangled his long fingers into soft locks of blonde hair and gave a slight tug. James thought he heard Kendall moan when he pulled at his hair but he must have been hearing things, he just focused on the pleasure the prince was giving him.

Kendall moaned lightly when James pulled at his hair, he had hoped that the small noise had went unheard by the brunet. Lucky for him it did and he went back to work and just did what he thought was right. He bobbed up and down all the while useing his tounge on the under side and tip to bring James more pleasure so he could cum and this could be over with so that Kendall could eat some food that smelled really good from where he was.

James bucked his hips up into Kendalls mouth causing the prince the choke slightly on his aching member making a gag noise.

Kendall felt tear prick in his green eyes from having James' dick hit his gag reflex. He felt James tighten his hold in his hair and without a warning James came hard down Kendalls throat and just like James told him too, Kendall swallowed it all down. When James' grip loosened up Kendall pulled off of him and wipped the spit and some cum off his chin with his sleeve.

Coming down from his high, James was panting hard but managed to put himself back in his pants and smile down at Kendall. "Good job blondie, now we're even." James said and got up from the bed and grabbed the plate of food and handed it to the prince. "Here ya go, enjoy."

Kendall took the plate of food and mumbled a quick thank you before he started to eat the food up. James smiled again at the sight, the prince really was a looker and by far one of the cutest guys James has yet to lay his eyes on.

Wait what? James thought over that last statement and frowned. Why did he think the prince was cute? He was only eating diner. Yes the guy is handsome but cute? Cute is for babies or kittens. Not a fully grown prince with shiny blonde hair as bright as the sun, with eyes as green as perfect emerald gems just shined up and ready to place in a necklace and creamy white skin that was so soft to the touch and he smelled like vanilla.

James stopped his train of thought. He looked back down to Kendall who was still eating and said, "I'll be back later." And left out the door locking it behind him.

James leaned up against the door and sighed loudly. As thoughts of Kendalls appearance came into his mind he felt himself get hard again.

What is wrong with him?


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos walked in the front for of their shack and saw James standing infront of the door where they were keeping the prince. His back was pressed firmly to it and he looked slightly pale. Confused, Carlos went over to his friend. "Hey, James you okay?"

James' hazel eyes darted up towards to sound of Carlos' voice and he sighed. "Yeah I think so." He said relaxing a little bit. James then pushed himself off of the door and headed into his room to relax himself and calm his erection.

Kendall on the other hand, had just finished eating up all of the food that James had gave him to eat. He placed the plate in front of the wall beside him and just sat on the floor. His thoughts then woundered to James an why the brunet was doing this and what his intentions were.

If he planned on killing him, which Kendall thought James said he didn't want to, then he wouldn't feed him or anything. He would have killed the prince by now if that was his plan or even back in the palace.

But why take him?

Kendall was at a loss, if James told him why then he clearly forgot. He'll have to ask him once he returns. That didn't long though, James was back with in half an hour to being gone. James came in the room and shit the door behind him. He then made his way to sit on the bed, Kendall still in the floor. James raised an eyebrow at the prince, "What are you doing?" James asked.

Kendall gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You're sitting on the floor still, why?" James asked pointing out the obvious.

All Kendall did was roll his eyes, "Because I don't feel like getting up just yet." He answered. "And I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Why?" Kendall asked looking James dead in his hazel eyes the stare intense.

"Why, what?" James asked confused.

Kendall rolled his eyes again something that James didn't miss and found it quite annoying. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I'm holding you for ransome."

"Why?"

"Because I need a lot of money."

"Why?"

James face palmed himself, "Personal reasons, nothing you have to worry about." Kendall was going to ask 'why' again but James beat him to it, "because your life is easy and so help me god if you ask me 'why' one more time I'm gonna lose it."

Kendall then formed a fake innocent smile on his face, "How come?" It took everything in him to hold onto the fit a laughter he had because as soon as he asked James that question the look on his face was priceless. But he broke and he was laughing so hard he fell over holding his side.

James felt his eye twitch with annoyance, "Oh you think you're funny huh?" James couldn't help but start laughing along with the prince. His laughter was contagious. In a way, yeah it wa funny. But it was more annoying then anything. They stopped laughing long enough to catch their breath.

"So, do you have my other clothes?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I have them?"

"Why?" James asked and smirked getting a playful glare from the prince in return. "I guess so, you still have cum soaked pants on dont you?" Kendall nodded looking down and James smiled at how innocent and cute Kendall was in that moment. Shaking his head, James went and got Kendalls royal clothes and he changed into them. Now, both sitting on the bed James askes, "What's it like being a prince?"

Kendall gave a bit of a dry laugh and small smile, "It's okay if you like being told what to do and how to it." Kendall's smile faded into a frown as he cast his gaze to his knees, hair falling in his eyes. "What's it like being a bandit?"

James shrugged, "It's okay if you like living every day in fear of being caught."

Kendall sighed, "There are days when I feel just so..." He started.

"Trapped." They both said at the same time. They shared a look with each other, soft green looking into a pair of bright hazel eyes and vice versa. At that moment James wanted nothing more then to sweep the blonde bangs out of the princes pretty green eyes and kiss him. But that wouldn't be right, not having Kendall fell the same. Secretly, Kendall was hoping James would do just that.

He would never say it out loud, but Kendall thought that James was a really attractive man, and that it was a pity that he was a bandit. "How are you trapped?" Kendall asked .

"Just because I can come and go as I please doesn't mean I'm free. There are things that I've done in the past that won't allow me in certain places because they know my face." James paused for a moment. " I'm a wanted man. How are you trapped?"

Kendall snorted, "Are you kidding me? This is the first time I've left the palace walls since the day I was born. I've never been aloud to leave the palace ever me or Katie."

James felt bad for Kendall. He really did, he couldn't imagine living life according to what other people want you to do and how you should do them. He'd lose his mind. "Why can't you leave the palace? That just seems stupid." James stated.

Kendall sighed once more and looked away from James to the burnets displeasure. "He said it was because of mum. She was killed outside the palace walls and didn't want the same thing to happen to us, so until I'm eighteen I'm not allowed to leave the palace grounds no matter what." Kendall said sadly thinking about his mother and what happened. James remembered when the queen died, someone had shot her and the whole kingdom was turned upside down. The royal family hardly left home any more, only to deal with the important things. And even then it was only the king that left.

An idea then came to James, "How about tomorrow I take you out to see Black Arrow city?"

Kendall snapped his head back to the brunet, fear in his eyes "Are you nuts?!"

"Don't worry, I'll wash those other clothes and you can wear those. It's not like anyone will know it's you right of the bat, plus I'll be with you." James said with confidence.

"Wow I feel safer already." Kendall mumbled under his breath.

James rolled his eyes, "Do you want to or not?"

Kendall thought it over for a moment. It would be nice to see some new things while he's out. Might as well make the most of it. But if someone finds out who he really is then its game over. Going back an forth in his head Kendall finally comes to a conclusion.

"Sure why not, what could possibly go wrong?"


	9. Chapter 9

The very next day James woke up early and washed the clothes that Kendall had to wear if he was taking him out. No way in hell were people going to find out that the prince was in town that would be the end of him.

Once the clothes were washed James hung them up to dry. While they were drying he made Kendall and himself some breakfast. He put the food onto a big plate before going into the princes room to wake him up for the day ahead. When James entered the room he was blessed with the sight of a sleeping prince. His blonde hair all messy, breathing steady and even, and his mouth was partly open. The sery sight made James feel in awe and twisted on the inside as the sight reminded him of the night he had stolen the fair prince from his sleeping chambers that night which was only like a day or two ago.

James set the plate down and made his way over to Kendall so he could wake him up so they could eat and then leave. "Kendall, time to wake up." James whispered to Kendall as he shook him slightly. Kendall started to rustle in his sleep but was unglazed by the movement and noise. James just rolled his eyes at the sleeping prince, "Wake up!" He said rather loudly and it worked. Kendall shot out of bed his heart beating fast from being scared.

Kendall then looked over to James who was smirking and he glared daggers into his hazel eyes. "What the hell?" The prince asked and James raised and eyebrow at his question before going over and getting their food.

"Thought you'd like to eat." James said simply .

Now it was Kendalls turn to roll his eyes. "Thank you." He said as they began to eat their food in silence. When they were all done James took the plate and placed it into the sink before going to check on the clothes that were hung out dry. He touched them and they were dry enough for Kendall to wear so he took them down and brought them to the waiting prince back in the bedroom. James then handed the clothes to Kendall and the prince changed for the day ahead feeling excited to go out do something other then being cooped up all day.

Kendall placed his royal clothes on the foot of the bed he was sleeping on and faced James with a small smile in place. Still James couldn't help but think how cute the prince was and his little smile. If his small smile is cute then a huge toothy smile must be breath taking. Shaking those thoughts from his head, James places his arm around Kendalls shoulders and guided him out into the city. He didn't want anyone touching the prince, Kendall was HIS prince!

Woah, where did that come from? James thought to himself a they walked down the sidewalk, arm still firmly around Kendalls shoulders.

Kendall's side was flush against James' and it kind of made it hard for him to walk but he managed. Looking around the streets of Black Arrow, it was just like any other city or town in all of his land. Only it was very dark most of the time and was crawling with criminals. Kendall sighed as he thought to himself, how much of the world was he really missing out on? He knew there was the bad in the world but that's not what people go out looking for to see. They want to go and find the beauty in things. Beauty that can't be replicated and can only be seen once in a life time. Sure Black Arrow wasn't the prettiest place, with it's broken windows, trash on the ground and other things that made the city look bad. But Kendall was sure that someone saw beauty in it. He did. Beauty and potential.

James looked down at the blonde who had a look on his face that almost made him burst out laughing. Kendall had his nose scrunched up and looked a little sour but lost in thought all at once. "Whatcha thinking about blondie?" James asked getting Kendall's attention and removing that look from his face to one of surprise. Also, James wasn't sure but he thought he saw a light pink dust the princes pale cheeks. He could be wrong, but he didn't press on the matter.

"Oh nothing too important." Kendall answered and then asked, "Why?"

James looked down at the prince as if to say 'you did NOT just ask that question'. Kendall couldn't stop the giggle that made its way to the surface at James' expression. And James swore he felt his heart melt at the beautiful sound.

Okay, this has to stop, James thought. "Well, it's his because you had this look on your face." He said and Kendall gave him a confused look. "You scrunched up your nose and had a sour look on your face." And this time James did see Kendalls face go red only this time he was embarrassed from the face he made.

"Sorry." Kendall mumbled feeling really embarrassed and small all of a sudden. He didn't know he made a face when he was deep in thought. No one back home ever told him so. But then he sighed once more, they probably weren't allowed to tell him and he knew his father wouldn't notice because he was busy with everything else, and Katie wouldn't tell him because she liked to embarrass him. Logan might, but he was too big on following the rules so it's hard to tell.

"No need to be sorry." James said reassuringly. "Oh shit." He mumbled under his breath as he caught sight of someone he was hoping to not bump into today. Heart beating hard in his chest, James began to sweat and look around for some way off the current street they were on to go down to another one before the other male spotted him.

No dice.

"Umm,... Why don't we go back and look at things this way? I forgot to point something out." James lied to Kendall and the blonde just shrugged a 'sure'. But luck was not on their side.

"Hey Diamond!" The voice called out rather angry. The man made his way over to them and James didn't know what to do. If he stayed put then the other guy will see Kendall. But if he runs then they'll get chased and the man will still see Kendall because he can out run James and then he'd get a thousand questions thrown his way.

Which James would have to give all the right answers to in fear of both his and the princes lives. And if THIS man found out Kendall was the prince.

Game over.

James glared at the man coming his way and growled pulling Kendall tighter to his side. "What do you want Jett?" He gritted out threw clenched teeth that if they were any tighter James was sure they would crack and break.

Jett scowled at him, "Don't, 'What do you want Jett' me. I want my fucking money and I want it fucking now!" Jett roared at James with pure venom in his voice. Then Jett's blue eyes darted to Kendalls fear streaken green ones and he smirked at the blonde. "Who's this? Another one of your whores you take on the town?"

Kendall flinched at the word 'whore'. He was still a virgin and any and all sexual things he has done in the past twenty four hours were forced upon him. In his defence. He felt James grip get even tighter if that were possible. "He's not a whore Jett, and don't even look at him." James seethed with pure malice in his voice, eyes dark with hate. "And I'll have your money soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon." James said firmly never letting Kendall go.

Jett glared at them one more time before leaving but then he turned to face them again and said, "Three more days. No exceptions." And was gone before James could protest to his statement. Three days? Three days!

James couldn't pull that off in three days. He needed more time to let the king think about how valuable his son was so he'd pay a lot more. Frustrated, James sighed and asked Kendall if he wanted to go back to his place. The prince nodded not wanting to get into any real trouble.

When they got back, James locked up the house so Kendall wouldn't have to be stuck on that little dark room all day. They say on the couch in silence and ate their dinner.

James was just praying nothing was going to happen now that Jett had seen Kendall. But who was he kidding.

Danger was everywhere in this city.


	10. Chapter 10

James had come up with a plan. The day before mister oh high and bitchy wants his money from James for his personal reason, the brunet will find either the king or a knight to make the exchange if money for their prince. But first James needs to write a ransome note letting them know how much he needs.

He takes out a piece of paper and something to write with and gets to work.

It reads as followed:

Your highness,

I have possession of your prince and heir to the throne, if you wish so have him back alive and safe then you will give me twenty five thousand gold pieces. If my demands are not met then I shall hold onto the prince and deal with him how I see fit. Meet me outside of Black Arrow city at high noon tomorrow. And don't be late or you'll be sorry.

Once James was finished he read over his letter to the king a few more times making sure it had what it needed and that it sounded threatening enough. For James sake he sure hoped so. "Carlos!" James called.

"What ?" Carlos called back from their living room.

James walked in the room and handed the note to his friend who read it over. "Mail that for me." With a nod Carlos got up and left to mail the letter for James. He sighed and then a thought came to his mind. Where is the prince?

Curious, James opened the door to Kendalls bedroom to see the candle burning bright with the blondes back to him as he looks down at his feet. He's stepping side to side and forward and back with his hands raised slightly. Ever so often he'd get frustrated and start all over. James watched him for a moment until he realized what he was doing. Kendall was waltzing. Or trying to at least. He cleared his throat scarring the blonde so bad he jump around facing James and was as white as a ghost. And that's saying something because the prince was already pretty pale.

Kendall gave a sigh of relief at the sight of James and put his hand over his heart. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry but I thought it was creepy of me just standing here." James said and if it were possibly he'd say Kendall paled again.

The princes cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, "H-how long were you there?" Kendall asked studdering over his words.

James smirked and for once Kendall didn't want to smack it off his face. It made his heart flutter a little bit and he blushed more. "Long enough."

"Oh."

"Yeah, what's it for anyway?" James asked feeling nosey.

With a sad sigh Kendall looked down to the floor with a grieve expression on his face that it made James want to hold him. "When I get back, my father will be having a coronation for me. It's also the same night that I am to be married to Lord Zevon." Kendall paused, taking a breath " I need to know how to dance right."

Those words made James feel like he'd been sucker punched in the gut with a chair made of metal. It hurt him deeply. But hope bubbled inside him seeing as the prince didn't look to happy to be marrying some Lord. To cover his dissapointment James snorts and says "Well you're not very good at it."

Kendall glares at him before it melts away and his face softens. "Yeah I know no need to remind me." He said weakly.

Taking a few steps so he right in front of the prince, James holds out his hand and offered, "Mind if I help?"

The princes eyes bug out of his head for a second before feeling his blush return to his face full force. "Are you any good?"

James snorts, "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Kendall smiles a full smile and it takes the burnets breath away. The prince then takes his offered hand and places his other on James' shoulder while James places his other hand on Kendalls hip. They start out slow so that Kendall can get the rhythm and then they move it along.

Before either of them know it they are out in the living room and James is twirling Kendall around and the prince lets out a laugh that melts his heart to its core the sound is so beautiful. James then dips Kendall down and they lock eye contact. Soft green on sparkling hazel just like the last time. Slowly but surely their lips meet in the middle for a soft, sweet kiss that makes both go weak in the knees.

When air is needed they break apart and stand up straight looking at one another. Kendall is the first to break the silence, "We can't do this, you know have an 'us'." Those words make James' insides twist in a way he thought he was going to be sick and be set a flame. "But I've never really been one for the rules." Kendall smiled and so did James.

He brought the prince into his embrace and kissed him again sweetly. Kendall was starting to go weak in the knees again from lack of air so he jumped up and wrapped his legs around James' waist. James then pressed Kendall to the nearest wall and deepened their kiss making Kendall moan and buck up against him.

Kendall doesn't know when it happened but he just grew this huge affection for James, so quickly he thinks it might even be over night. But really, James aside from kidnapping him, treats him like a real person. And Kendall loves that.

They are both startled apart when they hear someone clear their throat, they look over to see Carlos standing in the door way awkwardly. "If you guys are going to fuck, at least take it to the bed room." Carlos says as he makes his way down the hall.

James curses him for ruining their moment and wishes he could just chuck Carlos out a window or something. He looks over to Kendall who's bright red and looking down. James pulls him into his side and kisses the top of his head. They then sit down on the couch and sometime between then and midnight they feel asleep in the others arms.

Authors note: Sorry for the wait had some writers block but now it's all good.


	11. Chapter 11

Today is the day and James is scared out if his skin. But he really can't afford to let it show once this afternoon rolls around. It he could lose it all. Well for one he could lose his life. He needs to dry strong for when he goes and trades the prince for the money he needs. But something about the situation just doesn't sit right with James. He doesn't want to give the prince up. He wants to keep him and learn more about him and just be in his presents until the end of time.

But he can't. It's not meant to be. James is a lowly bandit who steals things and violates people for a living. Kendall is a highly respected prince who everyone loves and James knows he loves his people back. How could James let this happen to himself? He's fallen in love, and with no one other then the beautiful prince one room over.

What could James even give to a person like Kendall anyway? Nothing physical in merchandise, and the emotional part of their relationship would be hard to get through. The only thing James could think of was giving the prince the best time in the sack, at least he couldn't dissapoint him there and that was something James knew for sure. If that was all James had to offer then maybe prince Kendall really was better off with that Lord.

Even if the very thought made James sick to his stomach and want to commit murder, he knew Kendall would be better off. It so he thought at least.

With a loud sigh James gathered everything that he will need and made his way to the princes room. Once inside he saw Kendall just sitting on the bed looking at his hands in his lap. He looked up at James and smiled small to him. "Hey." He said quietly.

James smiled with tears threatening to pool in his eyes, but he was a man and men don't cry. "Hey Kendall. It's time." James said and held up some rope, a bandana and a blind fold.

Kendall smiled sadly at James and got this put feeling in his stomach. "I know." He said weakly before standing up. He walked up to James who turned him around and tied his hands behind his back. Kendall felt tears sting at his eyes. His heart was beating quickly and he thought that he might pass out. He didn't want to leave James. Kendall had gotten so use to the brunet. He didn't want to cry infront of him, because he didn't want James to see him so weak. He turns back around to face him with watery eyes.

"You okay?" James asked feeling his heart strings being pulled at with the sight of those green eyes he fell in love with glisten with sad tears that threatened to spill into his pale cheeks.

Kendall sniffled, "Yeah I think so." He answered much weaker then he wanted to. James took his hand and tilted Kendall face up and brought their lips together. Kendall couldn't hold it any more and he let a sob out as he kissed James back and let the tears leave his eyes. Never did he think that he'd fall in love with someone like James in such a short amount of time. But he did and he didn't want to leave him.

When they needed air the kiss broke and they were both panting like their lives depended on it. Kendall felt a thumb on both sides of his face wipe away his tear trails. He opened his eyes to be met his sad hazel ones. "Everything will be okay, I promise." James reassured the prince who gave him a look of disbelief.

"Don't make promises you can't keep James." Kendall told him in a stronger voice then he intended. James smiled at him and gingerly placed the blind fold over Kendall's eyes knowing it may be the last time he sees them. He places his hands on the princes shoulders and holds him firmly in place.

"Kendall, I -" James begins but doesn't know how to say it or if he should say it in the first place. He wants to, oh how he wants to. But he doesn't know if he can.

"Yes James?" Kendall questions waiting for James to finish what he was going to say, hope building up in his chest.

"I was just going to say, I hope you have a good life with that Lord guy." James said having a bitter feeling and taste in his mouth.

Kendall blinks back tears and his chest deflates, with a frown on his face re asks, "Is that all?"

With a sigh James says, "No, but I can't tell you. You wouldn't feel the same."

Kendall smirks, "Try me." He challenges.

"I think I love you."

The words shock Kendall for a moment, but he soon bounces back and smiles. "Well, I don't hate you." Kendall teases and James snorts a laugh at his response. "Maybe you should convince me."

James smiles at that and swoops in to capture Kendalls lips in his and the prince kisses him back. It's sweet at first but soon turns heated as James deepens the kiss and puts a possessive hold on Kendalls hips bringing him closer. Kendall moans lightly and James smirks. He pulls away leaving the prince breathless.

"How was that?" James asked.

Panting, Kendall answers, "Yeah, I think I love you too." With a smile on his face that turns to a frown. "To bad I won't see you again." He says glumly.

"Maybe some day we will meet again." James pauses and looks at the bandana in his hand and sighs. He has to do it. "But for now, this is the way things must be. I can't keep you, and even if I could Jett would kill me and then even you unless he kept you for personal reasons. I'd hate myself forever if he got his hands on you." Since Kendall can't see James he lets one tear fall from his eyes and he wipes it away.

He then gently wraps the bandana around Kendall lips, only after he kissed him one last time. James then led Kendall out of the house and to the carriage. Once Kendall was in the back, James placed a mask over his face and drove to where he'd be meeting the king and who ever else he brought.

The king was there waiting for him already with a large sack in his hands. "Are you the man who has my son?" The king asked as James got down from the carriage.

"That I am." He answers in a deeper voice.

"Show him to me." The king orders, and James goes and gets Kendall to show that he's alright. "My son!"

"He fine, give me the gold and you can have him back." James instructed. The king nodded and handed the sack to a knight who went over to make the trade. When the trade is made James takes off with the sack, climbs into his horse and bolts. He hears the king yell at his guards to go after him, but when he makes it back to Black Arrow, he's already lost them.

Along with his prince.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall was taken home and put into a bath the second he walked through the palace doors. He got washed up and put on fresh clothes, looking in the mirror for the first time in about a week Kendall shocked himself. He looked about half dead. His skin was pale and his eyes glossy. He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair in hopes to get it under control but to no avail.

Kendall made his way to his bedroom and the second he opened the door he was knocked to the floor. "Kendall you're home!" He heard his shy friend say as he hugged him close.

The prince gave a small laugh, he missed Logan. "I missed you too but could you get off of me please Logan?" Kendall asked politely. Feeling silly and like he broke a rule, Logan hopped up and brought Kendall up with him.

"My apologies your highness." Logan said looking to the ground and Kendall gave a huff of annoyance. Even if something like him getting kidnapped happens Logan will always be formal with him.

Kendall smiled sweetly to him, "It's alright my old friend. Do you know what father has planned?"

Logan swallowed hard before raising his gaze to the prince, "He mentioned something about Lord Zevon coming to the palace once you returned home safely." At hearing this Kendall gave a loud groan. He didn't want to see that self absorbed Lord at this moment in time. It any moment really. His thoughts then go to James and Kendalls green eyes water with tears of sadness. Never will he see his love again. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and came back to reality, he looked to Logan who had concern filled eyes.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Logan said feeling bad about letting Kendall know the news about The Lord.

Kendall put on a bright smile and willed the tears back, "Nonesense, you did nothing of the sort." He said but Logan looked unconvinced but he didn't press the matter any further. "When is Lord Zevon arriving?"

"Sometime tonight I believe, your coronation ball is but tomorrow night and then you two are to be wed." Logan said and Kendall nodded taking this all in. Great, he wasn't going to see Jamea again AND he was going to get married to an asshole.

That night, Kendall got ready for bed there were two guards outside his bedroom door and two at the bottom of his balcony armed and ready. His father was happy to have him home and when he did his father tightened security around the palace more so then before. Kendall would be lucky if he could go to the bathroom on his own from here on in. Before he fell asleep that night his mind wondered back to James.

And what he was doing at that moment in time...

James' heart was pounding in his chest, palms sweaty and nerves on end. Sucking in a share intake of cold air he knocked loudly in the metal door in front of him. After a minute or two the door swung open to show Jett with a pisses off look on his face. James gulped. "What ?" Jett barked out clearly woundering why the brunet was here in the first place.

"Here, take your money." James chucked the bag at Jett's feet. "Now leave me alone." He turned around and left before Jett could get another word in.

The nights wind was cold and rough against James' face as he walked the streets of Black Arrow city to get back home and try to forget the days events. There was an ache in his chest where his heart should be and he just can't ignore it forever. All he wants to do is break down and cry but he can't. It's not manly, plus he's in public. But it proves to be difficult as images of his blonde haired prince comes to his mind.

He has to see him again. But how? James needs to come up with a plan before he loses Kendall forever to that no good Lord, the thought alone makes his blood boil with jealousy and rage. Just as an idea comes to James' head he smirks mischievously and bolts it for home.

He finds a black piece of paper and something to write with. It reads :

Dear Kendall,

If you wish to see me again then please find a way out and meet me in the forest outside your palace. That way you're not that far. I'll be there waiting for you, be it the dead of night as the moonlight shines down on us. I would very much like to see you.

~James

James read it over to make sure everything was in order before he sent it off on its way to the palace where his blonde lover may be asleep at this very hour.

This time tomorrow night they will see each other once again.


	13. Chapter 13

The very next morning Kendall was hauled out of bed and told to shower and dress in his nicest outfit. Lord Zevon will be there at high noon and it would be rude of a prince to not be clean and presentable for him. The whole time Kendall thought about what a big waste of time this was going to be and that he was going to be miserable for the rest of his life.

Just as he got out of the shower and finished dressing, a guard came up to him with a small piece of brown paper. "This was sent to you young prince." The guard said and handed the paper over to Kendall. Kendall opened it with curiosity and when he read the contents of the note he felt his heart pound hard in his chest.

James wanted to see him. And tonight.

Kendall was now at war with himself. He wanted to see James so badly, but he had royal duties to maintain and keep up with and then he had his coronation and meet with Lord Zevon.

Oh he was so meeting James tonight.

He tucked the note neatly inside one of his pockets before making his way down to where he was suppost to meet the Lord. He waited patiently for him to arrive but grew bored waiting. Kendall looked to the clock to see that it was five minutes to noon and couldn't be happier that he didn't have to wait much longer. At exactly high noon a fancy wooden carriage rolled into the court yard where Kendall was waiting. He stood up straight and made sure his clothes were I order. The carriage came to a stop in front of him and the driver stepped down to open the door and out stepped Lord Zevon.

He was dressed rather nicely has he was suppost to, his hair done up neatly and a small smile that graced his lips as his eyes fell on Kendall. "Your highness." Dak bowed.

Kendall bowed respectfully back, "My Lordship." Standing back up, Dak made his way over to Kendall and the two walked around the palace. All the while Daks had lingered one the princes lower back gently. "How was your ride out?" Kendall asked not wanting the awkward silence between them.

"It was nice thank you for asking. Are you doing all right? I mean, I know what you've just been through and all." Dak inquired and Kendall only smiled, thinking about James.

"I assure you that I'm fine." Kendall insisted.

Dak gave a sharp nod, "Alright if you say so."

The rest of the day went on sort of like that. They had short conversations about many topics that really meant nothing to either of them. As night rolled around Kendall and Dak separated because they had to get ready for tonight's ball. All Kendall had to do was wear something nice and that could be anything he wanted. So he chose his royal blue outter jacket with gold attachments and buttons, cream coloured fitted pants and knee high black boots and snow white gloves.

Looking in the mirror Kendall was just playing around with his hair to get it just right. Once he was happy, he did a once over and smiled but it was bitter sweet.

It was the outfit he wore when he was with James. Minus the gloves and gold attachments. It's his favourite outfit and Kendall wore it whenever he could. Plus it had been cleaned so why not?

With a sad sigh, Kendall picked up his golden crown and placed it carefully on his head. It was a royal event and he had to wear it. Just as he was about to leave there was a knock at his bedroom door. He made his way over and opened it to show Logan standing there. "Yes Logan?"

Logan gulped, "Your father wanted to know if you were ready yet your highness." He asked avoiding eye contact.

Kendall smiled at his friend, "Yes, I will be right down." He said ad closed his door behind him and walked down with Logan by his side. Soon Logan left; servent weren't allowed to attend these events unless they were serving ad in which case Logan wasn't.

Taking a deep breath Kendall placed a brave smile on his and entered the room with a guard announcing his arrival. The room was full of people some Kendall knew and others he didn't. As the night went on, Kendall met with some people and danced with others. Lord Zevon being the main one, for the man asked him for almost every dance. But Kendall had his eye on the time, it was getting close to when he'd see James again and he was just counting the minutes.

Finally when to clock struck midnight, Kendall excused himself, placed his crown in his room and found a way out. It wasn't long before he was walking and stumbling around in the dark woods. He then heard the sound of a branch break and froze. "James? Is that you?" Kendall shout whispered.

"Yeah." James said normally from behind Kendall ad scared the shit out of him. Now facing him Kendall gave James a glare.

"You scared me half to death!" Kendall said with a hint of anger.

"Sorry." James said before bringing Kendall into him for a sweet kiss. A kiss that they both have been missing since the second they left the others side. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and James' arms went to the princes hips. The kiss got more heated and the next thing they both know is that they're laying on the ground and James is all but dry humping the prince ito the dirt.

Kendall moaned but pulled away, "James not here." He said panting.

"Then where?" James asked panting himself. Kendall gave him a mysterious look and he hauled them back to the palace. They snuck into his bedroom and Kendall locked the door.

"How about here?" Kendall asked and James was back on him again. He led the blonde to his bed and laid ontop of him. James then made quick work of removing their clothes.

James broke the kiss and held three fingers up to Kendall's mouth. "Suck." He instected and Kendall obeyed. Once they were wet enough James gently stuck them inside the prince to stretch him open. Kendallade a face at the feeling an the pain but got use to it.

Kendall was moaning and panting under James and the sight turned him on so much. "More." Kendall panted and whined. "More James more." He begged and James smirked. He loved the power he had over the prince.

James spat on his hand and rubbed his member with it before slowly going into his blonde lover. Kendall made a face in pain at the penetration and James waited for him. Kendall nodded when he was ready and Jamea went slow at first but picked up speed on the way.

James struck Kendalls prostate each time and made the prince cry out so loud he had to kiss him to keep it down. He then reached in between them and stroked Kendalls member in time with his thrusts, making the blonde cum hard on their stomachs. James came shortly after deep inside the prince, filling him with his hot seed. Coming down from their high, James gently pulled out and load down next to Kendall before pulling him into his side. "That was awesome." Kendall breathed and James chuckled.

"Yeah it was." James said finally and Kendall turned over in his arms to face him.

"I love you." The prince said and James felt his heart do a backflip.

"I love you too." James answered and kissed the prince sweetly and deeply making him moan again. James chuckled again. "I think you've had all you can handle for one night my love."

Kendall looked at him for a moment before deciding he was right and curled up in his chest. "Okay, good night Jamie." Kendall whispered and started to nod off.

"Kendall you know I can't stay right?" James said feeling bad for leaving Kendall after what they just did.

Kendall grabbed onto to James to hold him closer. "At least wait till I'm asleep." James smiled and placed a kiss in Kendalls blonde hair. He waited for his breathing to even out before he slipped out of bed, put his clothes back on , gave Kendall one more kiss and left with a final glance to his lover.

Not knowing that dark ice cold blue eyes had watched them the whole time.


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall woke up the next morning with a genuine smile on his face as the events of the night before replayed in his mind. Remembering the way James felt and had treated him with care and love made the princes heart swell with only positive emotions. As he tried to get up, pain shot up his back and a numbing sensation tingled in his upper legs.

Taking his time, Kendall slowly as possible got ready for the day by showering and getting dressed in a comfortable outfit that still looked proper. He then ripped the sheets off his bed, (That was Logans job but he didn't want his friend to see the stains left on his bed) and threw them into a pile near the door. As Kendall walked down the hall to go join everyone for morning breakfast, he noticed that he was walking with a limp.

Well this just wouldn't do.

Kendall tried his best to hide it as he made his way to sit between his father and his soon-to-be husband. Kendall cringed at the thought. "Did everyone sleep well?" He asked breaking the silence in the large room.

"Why yes, thank you son. And yourself?" His father asked while picking at the food on his plate.

Kendall couldn't help the smile and light pink dusting of blush that made its way to his cheeks. "Yes I did thank you. What about you Dak?" Kendall asked and looked over to the Lord and just as he did he caught the tale end of his dark icy blue eyes glaring him down.

Dak cleared his throat and said, "I had a hard time sleeping last night."

"Oh?" Kendall questioned.

"Yes I saw something rather disturbing last night and it kept me up." Dak said his voice one octive away from being scary deep. Kendall felt a spike of fear pass through his heart at the answer Dak had give and he started to sweat a little.

Did he see them last night?

"Well what was it my boy?" Kendall's father asked and Kendall was sure he was sweating bullets. Don't tell him, don't tell him, don't-

"I don't remember now." Dak said simply and Kendall gave a mental sigh of relief.

After breakfast Kendall left the room to go to his own when he was suddenly pushed to the wall and met with dark blue eyes glaring daggers into his soft scared green ones. "I know what you did last night." Dak seethed. Kendall blinked at him for a second.

"What do you mean?" He asked trying to play it dumb but Dak was having none of it.

"I saw you last night get fucked into your bed by some guy. James was it? I think that's the name I heard you call over and over again." The Lord said with venom in his voice thinking back to what he whiteness last night. Kendall paled at hearing Dak know James' name. "So that was his name huh? Tell me Kendall, where would YOU meet someone like James?" Dak questioned his grip getting tighter on the young princes shoulders.

Kendall winced from the pain but didn't make a noise about it. "None of your damn business." Kendall said deeply in his voice and that earned him a slam into the wall. He made a yelp out in pain as he head came into contact with the hard concrete wall.

Dak smirked, "My, my what a mouth you've got on you." He all but purred out and it made chills go down the princes spine. "What else can you do with it." He said suggestively and Kendall thought he was going to puke on the jerk.

"Nothing for you." Kendall spat back in anger knowing fully well what The Lord had in mind for his mouth.

Daks smirk dropped for a second before it came back full force and more evil then last time. "Well that's to bad. Maybe I should tell your father James was here last night and that he raped the prince."

Kendall jaw hit the floor, "What! He didn't rape me!"

"That might be true, but your father won't know that. And even if you tell him the truth I could say before hand that he threatened your life if you said it was rape, but that you enjoyed it." Dak smirked evilly.

Kendall couldn't believe it, why would Dak do something like this? "Why?"

"Because you're suppost to be MY husband not some scum bags fuck toy. But I guess you could be that for me as well."

Now Kendall really did feel sick, if he didn't before.

"And once your father knows what happens all I have to do is describe James to him and then he will hunt him down and bring him back for a death sentance. One where I know you'll want to be at." Kendall felt the world around him stop, his breathing go shallow ad his heart stop. He could let James die. Not on his watch.

Feeling tears prick in his eyes Kendall asked, "W-what do you want?" He stumbled over his words feeling weak and helpless knowing there was nothing he could really do.

Daks smirk got even bigger, "I want you to never see him again," Kendall hiccuped and sob back. "And to never leave me or James gets it." The prince was shaking slightly now but he knew there was no way out so he nodded his head. "Good boy." Dak said and forcefully kiss Kendall hard in the lips. He then squeezed Kendalls ass as hard as he could making tears fall from the princes eyes. "That was for having sex and deflowering yourself with some lowly bandid." The Lord seethed before leaving Kendall in a heep on the floor to cry softly.

After about ten minutes Kendall pulled himself together and made a desetion right then and there. He wasn't going to let Dak bully him around just to get his way. Kendall then made his way to his bedroom and grabbed the biggest suitcase he could find an filled it with as much things he could fit in it.

Once it was filled he hid it under his bed, now he just needed to wait until night fall. Kendall was tired of always not getting to be happy and having to walk on eggshells for everyone else. For once in his life he was going to do something for himself.

He was going to be with James weather Dak liked it or not.

And if not, he'd have to go through Kendall first.


	15. Chapter 15

As night time fell upon the kingdom and everyone went to sleep for the up coming wedding in the morning. Everyone that is except for Kendall. As soon as the clock struck midnight, the young prince got out of bed, grabbed his suit case and quietly as possible went on his way to sneak out to be with his lover.

Just as he was at the base of the staircase I hand came down on his shoulder scarring the life out of him. He whipped around to come face to face with narrowed brown eyes looking into his wide green ones. Kendall let out a sigh of relief.

It was only Logan.

"And just where do you think you're going your highness?" Logan asked in a serious tone, one that Kendall didn't miss.

Kendall straightened his back and clear his throat and spoke in a regal tone of voice, "I'll have you know I'm doing something of the upmost importants." Kendall declared.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, "Cut the crap Kendall what are you really up to?"

Wow Logan wasn't messy around tonight. With a sigh Kendall told Logan everything, about James and Dak and what he was really planning on doing so he didn't have to marry the Lord of jerks. Logan on the other hand listened to the prince and at first was upset. But as the story got explained more to him he understood and couldn't blame Kendall for wanting out. He would too.

"There that's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. You happy?" Kendall asked feeling like he was running out of time even though he had eight hours until sunrise. He didn't want to take any chances.

Logan sighed and dropped his arms, "Yes I'm happy and I also understand."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you can't just leave they'll go looking for you." Logan pointed out.

Kendall let out a sigh of defeat but he couldn't let something like that stop him right? No. His mind was made up and he was going to be with James. "I don't care I have to get out of here." And with that the prince picked up his suit case once more and headed for a way to get out. Only to have the hand return to his shoulder this time much more gentle .

"If you're going I'm going with you." Logan stated firmly, Kendall was about to protest when Logan cut him off. "Or I can go get the guards and your father." He smiled sweetly and Kendalls jaw hit the floor.

"You wouldn't ." Kendall challenged.

Logan narrowed his eyes a little bit, "Try me."

Kendall rolled his eyes, he knew that there was no way out of this unless he wanted Logan to go tell on him. Sometimes his friend was too nice for his own good. "Fine you can come but don't draw any attention to yourself." Kendall ordered and Logan nodded.

They found a way out and around the guards before taking off into the dark forest with only the light of the pearlescent moon and some shimmering stars to light theirs way. After walking for about two hours Logan just couldn't contain himself. "So where does this James guy live?"

Shit.

Kendall didn't tell Logan that James was his kidnapper and that he lives in Black Arrow city where they will probably get murdered before they are even a few block in said city. Yeah that was going to be fun to explain. "Well, uh haha, you see James is actually the guy who kidnapped me earlier." Kendall said in a quiet voice but Logan heard him any way.

The brunet stopped in his tracks and Kendall stopped to look at him. "So you're telling me that we're going to look for your kidnapper who is also your forbidden lover just so you can be happy?" Logan asked and Kendall nodded.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Anything else I should know ?" Logan asked flatly.

"He lives in Black Arrow city." Kendall said and he swore he watched Logan go a shade paler if that were even possible.

Logan felt his eye twitch, "What!" Kendall put a hand over his mouth and shushed him. They didn't know what could be in the forest and really didn't want to take any chances. He ripped the princes hand off of him. "What do you mean he lives in Black Arrow!?" Logan hissed at Kendall.

"Just by what I said." Kendall told and Logan thought his head was going to explode. If he thought he could make more friends other then Kendall he would.

"You know what fine. But if we die I'm not talking to you ever again." Logan said stomping his feet with the prince in tow right behind him. It took another hour for Logan to calm down about the situation but that didn't mean he still wasn't happy about it.

It took then a total of five hours but they finally reached the city. Kendall took a deep breath and marched on with his heart pounding in his James. Then his worries started to seep in. What if James didn't want him there? What if he only wanted to get Kendall in bed then have nothing to do with him? What if the 'I love you' he said meant nothing? The very thought of all these ideas made Kendall sick to his stomach and he thought that he was going to puke.

"You okay?" Logan asked feeling concerned for who pale the prince started to look. His nerves were on edge also but he hid it better then the prince did.

Kendall let out a long breath of air and smiled bravely at Logan. "I'll be just fine, I don't think it's much further." He sure hoped it wasn't any further. His legs ached, his feet hurt and Kendall was just plain tired for only having maybe two hours sleep.

Looking around he finally spotted a small house with graffiti that also looked run down. He sure hoped James was home. "There Logan." Kendall pointed out and he dragged his friend over to the dark dirty wooden door.

Now standing in front of the door Kendall took one last breath, placed his suit case on the ground and gave the door a firm and loud knock.

A few minutes later shuffling was heard from inside the house and the door was slowly swung open to show a surprised James, who was also half asleep. "K-Kendall?"

Kendall smiled up at his handsome brunet, "Hey James."

Authors Note: Sorry if updates take a while but this story is almost done but not for a while. :)


	16. Chapter 16

James had to blink a few times to rap his mind around what he was seeing before him. Here stood his prince at his door step with a small suit case and another person. "Can we come in James?" Kendall asked sweetly and James stepped aside to let them both in. As soon as the door was shut behind them, James went off into a rant.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get here? Who's the this guy? Do you know how dangerous it is to be walking here alone?!" James fired off as many questions as he could think of and Kendall remained calm.

"First off I'm here because of Lord Zevon and the fact that I love you. Secondly we walked here. Third this guy as you you put it is Logan. And lastly yes I know how dangerous it is to be walking around here but I'm not alone I have Logan with me." Kendall answered simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What did The Lord do?" He asked feeling curious. So Kendall started off at the beginning about how Dak saw them have sex in his room and how he threatened him to do as he said or else. By the time Kendall got to the end of the story James wanted to commit murder. "I'm going to kill him."

"James you can't." Kendall protested.

"Why the hell not?" James asked feeling more enraged.

"Yeah why not ?" Logan asked agreeing with James.

"Because that will give my father an even bigger reason to have you beheaded. " Kendall said sadly as he sat down on the old couch.

James took the seat right beside him and pulled him into his side. "Why don't you just tell your father the truth ?"

Kendall scoffed lightly at the idea. "Are you nuts? I'd have to tell him we slept together! Plus it wouldn't matter anyway." Kendall mumbled the last part but the brunet heard him anyway.

"How so?"

Kendall sighed deeply at the thought, it hurt his feelings knowing this but it was the truth. "It would be Daks word over mine."

This confused James to no end, how was that even possible? "But he's your father."

"Yes, but Dak is a Lord and The Lord who is suppost to take my hand in marriage making him King and me his 'Queen'" Kendall used quotations around the word Queen. "That would make him more powerful then me thus making his say more important then mine." Kendall explained.

"Well that fucking sucks." James said rather bluntly and Kendall couldn't help but laugh a little. "No I mean it, that's not fair."

"Tell me about it, I had to run away with my best friend and come stay with my lover." Kendall paused. "That is if he'll have us?"

James smiled down at Kendall and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course my love, and your little friend can stay too." He said gesturing to Logan who by now has sat down on the chair across from the two. "He can have your old room!"

Kendall started laughing hard and even harder when he saw the look on Logans face. "What ?" Logan asked not getting what was so funny.

"Nothing it's just that's the room he kept me in while I was um... In his care." Kendall said and Logan raised his eyebrows. "What? The only problem is that it's windowless."

"The ONLY problem!? Kendall this whole situation is a problem!" Logan yelled causing Kendall to flinch at his tone of voice. Seeing the sad look on the princes face, Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think I need a minute. Just a minute." And with that he walked out into the next room. Kendall set his gaze down to the floor as tears filled his eyes. Logan's never spoken to him like that before. It actually hurt his feelings. He gave a small sniff and tried to blink back tears, he didn't want to start crying.

James heard the small sniff and ran a hand through soft blonde locks in a soothing manner. He sent a glare in the direction Logan was. How DARE he say something like that ad upset Kendall and right after James said they could stay there in his house. He placed a kiss in Kendalls hair and told him quietly that he'd be right back and placed a blanket ontop of his beautiful prince.

James then went to where Logan was and fired into him. "What the hell?"

Logan looked over at him confused, "What do you mean?" James rolled his eyes getting more irritated by the second. "Oh you mean by what I said?" Logan asked and James nodded sharply. "How about the fact that you KIDNAPPED him!"

"Yeah? What about Logan?" James asked getting angry.

"He should have romantic feelings for someone who stole him away from his life!" Logan yelled turning red in the face.

"Well guess what Logan, that's not for you to deside it's Kendalls choice, not my fault I stole his heart!" James yelled seething with rage. Logan was getting on his bad side and quick.

"It's not the only thing you stole from him you rappist!" That's when James lost it and punched Logan square in the face knocking him to the ground.

James stood over Logan who was looking up to him holding his bleeding nose. "Don't you EVER say that again. I didn't RAPE him, he wanted it to happen just as much as I did. If he didn't then I wouldn't have touched him. I love Kendall!" James roared breathing heavy and feeling out of breath from the rant. "Get out of my house." James said calming before leaving Logan on the floor.

After a few minutes Logan picked himself up and walked for the door but stopped and looked and the prince and said "I hope you're happy now. I can't do this Kendall I'm going back. "

"But why?"

"BECAUSE YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A FUCKING PSHCO!" Logan yelled right at Kendall making tears well up in his green eyes again. "I hope that when they find him that they kill him. And that is slow and painful."

"Logan! How can you say that?" Kendall said feeling like he might throw up or pass out. Maybe even both. " I thought we were friends?"

"We are, but there's only so much I can take and I draw the line here. I'm sorry your highness." And that's what felt like a punch to the gut for Kendall. It was almost like adding insult to injury when he called him 'your highness'. "Don't worry I won't tell on you, but I also can't stick up for you." With that Logan left.

Kendall let the tears fall and hard sobs rack his body. He curled up into himself and was pulled back into James who was whispering sweet nothings in his ear to try and calm him down. How could Logan say those aweful mean things to him and James? Kendall just couldn't understand.

That night he cried himself to sleep in James' embrace hoping everything would work itself out someday some how.


	17. Chapter 17

To say that Dak was furious would be a complete understatement. He was livid. "Gone! What do you mean gone!?" He yelled at a guard who had to indure the hell that was Lord Zevon.

With a nervous but steady in take of air the guard answered, "It's just that my lord, the prince is gone nowhere to be found." The guard swore he saw the lords face turn a shade darker of red with anger.

"Well what are you doing standing around here? Go look for him!" Dak bellowed out and the guard did a salute before taking off as ordered. 'When I get my hands on that royal brat,' Dak seeth to himself, 'I'll kill him!' And that was no joke. There were only a few reasons that Dak was marring prince Kendall, love not being one of them. He wanted to be king. If he had to marry his way to get there then so be it. Although he couldn't kill the prince right away after they got married it would seem to suspicious.

Daks plan was to wait a believable few months before offing the prince and make it look like an accident too. Dak thought himself lucky that the prince was at least easy on the eyes, so he'd even bed him down a few times before ending it all. But now with the way things are going he might have to come up with a different game plan. An evil smirk came to The Lords face as he thought his new plan through. He warned prince Kendall and now he was going to make him pay.

He quickly changed his clothes and made his way downstairs where he noticed someone come in through the front door. Dak frowned, "Who goes there?" He demanded and the figure froze on the spot. "Answer me!"

The man turned around and Dak recognized him as Kendalls personal servent. "It is I, Logan my lord." He said in a quiet tone. Dak came down to be face to face with Logan and the servent adverted his eyes to the ground.

"Where have you been Logan?" Dak asked in a serious tone. Logan gulped and this action made The Lord smirk.

"J-just out my lord." Logan answered weakly not having any energy from walking to Black Arrow and back on no sleep and getting into a fight with the prince and his boyfriend. He was drained.

"Do you know where the prince is?" Dak asked in that same tone, Logan was going to answer but was interrupted. "If you lie to me I will find out and put you to death." The Lord threatened and in that moment Logan didn't mean to, but he spilled the beans.

"He's with James." Logan blurted and Dak smirked even broader.

"Where with James?"

"Black Arrow City." Logan all but sobbed out. How could he betray his best friend after everything Kendall did for him? He should have kept his mouth shut. Kendall's going to kill him. "I don't know exactly where." Logan confessed. He couldn't remember where James' house was and he was happy about that, no exact location to give away.

"That'll do just fine Logan, thank you." Dak said just before he left out the front doors and on his horse. He was going to bring Kendall home, marry him, make his life a living hell and then quite possibly kill him.

Meanwhile back in Black Arrow with James and Kendall, the prince had woken up to a nice warm breakfast waiting for him. James handed him a wash cloth to clean his face of the tear streaks that were left on his face from last night. After he'd cleaned up, eaten and changed Kendall thought about the events of last night and started to feel the tears come back at rememebering Logans words.

Noticing this, James wrapped a blanket and a protective arm around his blonde hoping it would make him feel better. Kendall smiled at the gesture and curled into James' side for more comfort. "You do know they'll come looking for you right?" James asked breaking the silence.

Kendall sighed deeply, "Yes I know James, but things are better this way."

"How so?"

"Well for starters I've got you and really that's all I need." Kendall said feeling his cheeks heat up at his own words ad he shrunk down more into James' side.

James gave a light chuckle, "Same here love." He said reaching down to tilt the princes face up to his so he could give him a kiss. Kendall sighed into the kissed and felt his face grow warmer and he smiled. He really loved James.

Somehow Kendall ended up on James' lap and a soft sweet kiss turned into a hot and needy make-out session. James' lips moved to Kendalls neck to suck and kiss the sensitive skin making the prince gasp and moan and arch into him. "James." Kendall moaned and sneaked a hand down to palm James through his pants. James moaned at the contact.

"Need you now babe." James moaned out and Kendall nodded his agreement. James then lifted Kendall up and took him to their bedroom ( Carlos has this thing about no sex on the couch.) and laid down on the bed. Clothes were shed, and the only sound in the room was that of skin on skin contact. This time was slower then their first, first being kind of rushed and on a timeline . This time they took their time and made true love to one another.

James' thrusts were hard yet gentle making Kendall go crazy for more. The prince moaned out James' name like he was a god and almost that alone sent James over the edge, what did it was the sight of his lover. Big green eyes hazed over with pure love and lust for only James, his pale skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, pink swollen kisses lips parted slightly and sunshine golden hair matted to his forehead and the pillow below him.

It was breath taking to James.

With a loud moan of the princes name, James came hard deep inside the blonde hitting his prostate causing Kendall to cum as well while letting James' name pass through his lips. " I love you, James."

Panting James answered with a smile, " I love you too Kendall." He placed a sweet kiss on the blondes forehead and pulled out of his lover as gently as possible.

They laid there in complete peace in each others arms, unaware of the hell that would soon be raining down upon them.


	18. Chapter 18

"Check every house, abandoned or not we MUST find the prince!" Dak yelled from a top his horse to the guards who came with him in the hunt for prince Kendall. All the while thinking of things that The Lord will do to the young prince once he's in his grasp. A dark smirk played across his pale pink lips at all the ways he can break the prince into nothing more then a pile of misery.

Dak also thought of things to do to his lover for an extended punishment for leaving and disobeying him. 'That royal brat will wish he never met me.' Dak thought to himself as he watched the guards burst into every house on the block of the city.

Meanwhile with Kendall and James, they decided to get dressed and just have a relaxing day with one another. They were on the couch just talking about meaningless things when Carlos came into the front door like he was being chased. "Carlos what's wrong?" James asked looking at his pale frightened friend who was shaking slightly.

"You!" Carlos shouted and pointed at Kendall. "The palace is looking for you and they're all but ripping the city apart. You need to leave!"

"What!?" Kendall asked confused before it hit him. Logan must have told someone and now they're looking for him. "Well this is just great."

"It's not safe here." James stated. "We need to get you out of here before something bad happens."

"Like what ?" And just as the words left Kendalls mouth the door was broken down sending Carlos flying and hitting the wall, knocking him out cold before he hit the floor." Carlos!"

"Your highness!" The guards yelled and made a move to get him. Kendall and James made a run for the back of the house to go out the back door. "Get back here!" They could hear from behind them, but they didn't care, they just had to get out, get away and be safe. James threw open the back door and stopped in his tracks causing Kendall to bump right into his back.

"Why'd you stop?" Kendall asked before looking over James' shoulder and going pale at the sight of Dak on a house holding out a freashly sharpened sword out at James. "Oh that's why."

Dak smirked victoriously at upon seeing the prince with his bandit lover go pale and look physically sick. "Well hello prince Kendall and James." Dak greeted with fake sweetness but gritted out James' name like it was poison or curse to be spoken. "Guards. Take the bandit to the dungeon for holding until the king and can decide what to do with him." Lord Zevon ordered and he watched humouressly as both James and Kendall held on to each other for dear life. As if seperateing them would cause a painful death for each.

"No, James!" Kendall yelled and tried to grab for his love but fell short when James was yanked away from him and he was pulled back by the guards behind him, their hands missing to hold the others. "Release him at once!" The prince demanded feeling anger bubble up inside him as he watched James get carted off to a holding carriage. Hot tears of sadness and anger pooled in his green eyes as James disappeared inside.

"Guards, take the prince back to the palace. I'll meet you all there." Dak ordered an took off feeling as though he won.

When Kendall got back to the palace he stomped upstairs to the servents room, threw the door open and was ready to murder. "You." He seethed at the sight of Logan, "You told didn't you!?"

"I-" Logan started.

"DIDN'T YOU!"

"Yes ! And I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Logan said trying to help his case but he was only making it worse.

"Bullshit." Kendall cursed and all the servents including Logan gasped. Royalty isn't suppose to swear. "How do you NOT mean to tell someone something?" The prince seethed wanting to beat Logan up. "You know what I don't wanna know. You're dead to me, especially if James dies."

Kendall slammed the door behind him and ran down into the catacombs of the royal dungeon to find James chained to a heavy metal ball on his ankle. The very sight made Kendalls heart clench in pain for his lover. "James?"

James' head snapped up at the sound of his name being called by his prince and he smiled. "Kendall."

Kendall went over and grabbed a hold onto his bars and looked in at James feeling tears coming back. "I'll get you out of this and make it right. I promise."

James smiled softly at Kendall, "Never make promises you can't keep blondie." He said half jokingly and Kendall let out a sob at the nickname James had given him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall replied weakly on the edge of crying.

"Everything will be okay, Kendall."

"How do you know?"

James stopped to think about this for a moment and sighed sadly, "Truth is, I don't. But we have to stay positive."

Kendall sniffled, "Okay, I'll try." He took a steady breath if air to calm himself down before saying, "I have to go before they know I'm gone." With that Kendall and James blew each other a kiss and the prince had to leave his handsome lover in the dungeon.

Once upstairs, Kendall put his feelings for James and his safety on the side and grabbed a hold of a whole new boat load of confidence, for he had two strongly powered people to talk to and he needed all he could get.

His father and lord Zevon.

Authors note: I'd just like to thank everyone for making this story my first story with over 50 reviews! Love you all :)


	19. Chapter 19

Kendall wasn't completely sure who would be easier to talk with first, his stubborn hot-headed father? Or Lord of all the assholes and everything that makes a person mislabel Zevon? Knowing that neither would be easy he opted to start with his father in hopes of getting on his good side. Also preying that Dak didn't get to him first to fill his brain with absurd lies about him. Kendall walked briskly down the hallways to make it to his fathers chambers in hopes to find him there. With a deep breath he knocked on the large wooden door with all the courage he could gather up inside himself. He heard a faint 'come in' and turned the golden doorknob before entering the room. There his father sat in a huge comfy chair fashioned from animal skins of all verities.

Kendall closed the door behind himself and cleared his throat to gain his fathers attention. "Father, may I have a word with you?" He asked as politely as he could wanting to only be in his fathers good graces.

King William Knight, looked up to away from his study to his son and smiled kindly to him. "Of course my boy, take a seat." He gestured towards to chair next to him and Kendall took the offered seat. "What's on your mind son?"

Kendall thought that he might pass out. His heart was racing, palms sweaty, his mind was fuzzy with what to think because he didn't know how to bring it up. His stomach churned to the point of being almost painful and he could feel a mild headache coming on in the front of his head. "Are you aware of our new, prisoner?" Kendall asked hating to refer to James as such a lowly term.

His father raised his right brow, "Why yes I am, tall, muscular, brunet?" Kendall nodded. "I'm very aware of him being here. Why do you ask?"

Kendall was sure he knew the answer to his question before even asked it, but he had to ask any way. "Will you let him go?"

His father burst out laughing at the request Kendall made. He thought he was joking, but the prince was dead serious. "Why would I do that my dear boy?"

"Because he doesn't belong here!" Kendall said a little louder then what he intended it to be, sounding more like he was yelling. His father crossed his arms over his chest, a dissaproving look on his face. "Sorry didn't mean to shout." Kendall apologized.

The king sighed, "What do you mean he doesn't belong here? He kidnapped you! Twice!"

"That's where you're wrong father."

"What do you mean?" The king asked feeling suspicious of what his son was trying to tell him.

"He only kidnapped me once. I ran away to him the second time." Kendall confessed looking away from his father.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU RUN AWAY TO BE WITH SOME LOWLIFE, STREET RAT, SCUMBAG BANDIT?!" King William ragged at his son.

Kendall lost it, he couldn't keep the secret anymore and he wouldn't stand for anyone talking about James that way. James would do the same for him. "Because I love him!" Kendall screamed standing up from his spot breathing heavy like he just ran a marathon. He just stared at his father who looked like he was just slapped across the face with a brick.

"He's brain washed you!" The king yelled.

"No! He treats me right, like I'm a real person. He doesn't walk on eggshells for me, he tells me the truth. I love him and he love me!" Kendall yelled back feeling tears of anger and sadness prick at his eyes. Eyes that when he blinked felt hot and stung making the tears escape from his tear ducks.

"I'm sorry you feel that way son, but he's being out to death." William said flatly with a tone that made Kendall sick to his stomach. "And you'll be marrying Lord Zevon."

"No!" Kendall cried, fat tears rolling down his face, the sides of his mouth hurting from frowning so much.

"It is what it is."

Kendall snapped and said something that he would have never dreamed of saying if he were still the same person. But James had changed him in ways he never thought possible. "If mom were here she'd give a damn about what I wanted!"

The king paled.

"That's right I said it! She loved me and Katie and cared about what we wanted in life! You only care about what's best for you! If she were here she would tell you to let James go and put this marriage idea up your ass!" Kendall ragged at his father turning red in the face mostly from anger.

The king stood up, anger in his eyes "Thats enough!"

"You bet that's enough because I'm done here!" With that Kendall turned in his heel, ripped open the door and slammed it behind himself. Leaving his father in a gaping state.

Kendall on the other hand was fumming mad. They were going to put James to death?! Not on his watch. He was so mad he swore he could almost spit acid out of his mouth.

But he still had one other person to deal with and rage at if he was going to help James in any way. Not that Dak would do anything for Kendall and or James. That guy was satin himself. Kendall really didn't feel like dealing with that asshole right now, but he had to before James' sentance was carried out.

With another calming breath of air he walked down to the Lords room and knocked on the door with confidence. As soon as the door opened, Kendall was pulled inside at lightning speed and slammed up against a wall. He was soon filled with terror at the sight of Daks ocean blue eyes filled with anger and lust. Along with a knowing smirk playing across his pale lips. "Well hello there prince Kendall." He purred out and Kendall gulped, all confindence fading away from his body just as quick as it came.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Kendall's head was still spinning from the impact his head made with the wall behind him. But he soon became very aware of the tight grip on his shoulders and the look on Daks face. The whole situation scared Kendall knowing what could happen if you didn't at least try to regain control. With the up most courage he could come up with, Kendall said in a very clear and firm voice, "Get your hands off me now Dak."

Lord Zevon laughed right in Kendalls face like the prince had just brought up a private joke between them. "Oh, that's cute. You trying to be all serious and royal like." Dak mocked tightening his grip to the point where Kendall was sure he was going to leave black bruises later. The prince glared down The Lord with every ounce of hate he had for him.

"I am royal dumb-ass." Kendall said and that earned him getting hit into the wall once more. His head started to pound harder then any headache he's ever received in his life. Kendall groaned out in pain and clenched his eyes shut while gritting his teeth together.

"Awe, what's the matter? The whittle pwince can't take a whittle pain?" Dak mocked in a fake coey baby voice that really pissed Kendall. "This is nothing compared to the pain you'll feel physically when I'm done with you and the pain you'll feel emotionally when I kill James right before your eyes." Dak dared and Kendall felt something inside him snap for the second time that day. He wa really done with people's shit. He got his right arm free and punched Dak in the face as hard as he could sending The Lord flying to the ground holding his face. "You little shit!"

"You can't execute James, that's the kings job!" Kendall yelled feeling the wonderful power of rage return to his body and mix with adrenaline run through his veins. Still it was sour tasting to know that it was his father that was going to take James from him.

Dak laughed lowly and dark from the floor and rose to his feet messaging his jaw where Kendall hooked him. "Didn't your father tell you? We are to be wedded tonight." Dak declared and Kendall felt himself pale. "Oh yeah and then tomorrow your little James fellow will be pushing up daisies and I'll be the one to do it because marring you make me King!" Dak then paused to let an evil smirk crawl up on his face, one that sent shivers down Kendalls spine and not in a good way. "Then I'll take care of you, my prince."

"You're going to kill me?!"

Dak laughed, "Of course! I don't love you! I just want to be king, and if taking your hand in marriage is the only way then so be it. But if you just happen to die a week or so after we marry, I'll still be king just without your good for nothing ass getting in the way." He paused again. "Well, your ass isn't good for nothing." He said suggestively and Kendall wanted to die on the spot. He then punched Kendall in the eye knocking him to the ground and getting on top of him.

Knowing what is to come of this very position Kendall did the only thing he thought he could do. "Help! Someone help me!" The prince screamed at the top of his lungs earning him another hit to the face. Just as Dak started ripping at his clothes the door flew open and everything stopped. Dazed and confused, Kendall opened his eyes from where he was on the ground and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Dak was being pinned to the wall by a guard up by his throat and his father was in the room glaring daggers at The Lord. "Don't you ever touch my son again." The King ordered Dak before he ordered the guards to take him away all the while Dak was screaming and kicking like a small child. William then turned to his son and his face softened as he held out his hand to let him up. "Are you alright my boy?"

Kendall smiled weakly and took the offered hand and got up off the floor with a silent wince. "Yes I'm fine, nothing some ice won't fix." Kendall informed.

"Kendall," His father started and the prince was taken aback when his father used his name. "I'm so sorry for everything. And you're right about everything you said and I won't make you marry Dak." This made Kendall smile so big his face hurt. "Also if this James guy really means that much to you , he may live on one count."

Kendall was over the moon about this, "Okay, what is it?"

"Since I have everything all ready for a wedding , you marry him instead."

Kendall swore his jaw hit the floor, "Really?" His father nodded his head. "Thank you so much! I have to go tell him!" With that Kendall races down to the dungeon, told the guards to unlock James at once on behalf of the king, ( He doesn't know why he didn't think of that one sooner.) and flung himself into James' muscler arms that wrapped tightly around him. He kissed him sweetly and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I have great news, my father said you can live on one condition."

James raised an eyebrow at Kendall. "Oh?"

"You marry me."

James was at a loss of words, "Really he said that?" He asked and Kendall nodded. "But that would make me King."

"Yeah so?"

"I'm a theif." James said plainly and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Then you'll be the King of Theives. Because you stole something major from me." Kendall said with a sparkle in his green eyes.

"An what's tht beautiful?" James asked and Kendall flushed pink.

"My heart."

James felt his tears pool in his eyes and his heart swell with love. "Guess that makes two of us."

Kendall smiled even wider if that were possible, "So is that a yes?"

"Of course I'll marry you. I just thought I'd be the one to ask." James said.

"You could ask me now."

James took in a breath of freash air, "Kendall Knight, prince of our fair land will you take my hand, James Diamond in holy matrimony ?"

"Yes James Diamond, I Kendall Knight will marry you." Kendall said and sealed it with a passionate kiss.

And they couldn't be happier.

Authors note: Last chapter next!


	21. Chapter 21

Sunshine peeked its way in through the balcony glass door windows and fell just at the base of Kendalls bed where the prince lay sleeping with a small smile on his face. Kendall woke with a yawn and smiled at the perfect day it was outside. He couldn't be more excited. Jumping out of bed he took a shower, changed his clothes and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. Kendall felt butterfly's in his stomach as he walked down the hall. He was nervous and had every right to be.

Him and James were getting married today.

When the prince entered the dinning hall he was met with a very happy Logan waiting for him and he smiled back. Since nothing bad had come from Logan basically telling on Kendall they worked things out an were best friends again. Though Kendall warned Logan not to give him another reason to not trust him. "Good morning your highness." Logan greeted with a happy tone and smile that Kendall couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning Logan, where is everyone?" Kendall asked once he saw no one else was around.

Logan's smile didn't flatter, "Well, James won't being seeing you until later. It's bad luck. But he did make you a lovely breakfast."

"Really? How sweet." Kendall said in a dreamy voice. As if he didn't love that man enough.

"Well he only got to do it, three hours of begging, two negotiations and one melt down later. But yeah it's all him." Logan explained remembering how it went down in the kitchen when James asked the cooks if he could make Kendalls food for the morning. Lets just say it didn't start out well but he got what he wanted in the end.

Kendall sat down and ate every bite of the food that his lover went to all the trouble to make for him. It was a little burnt and dry but good nonetheless. Kendall didn't care, because James made it with all he had. And love, it was made with love.

After he was done Logan shooed him away to be dressed in his wedding outfit and to be ready by one o'clock. Kendall went back upstairs where he was greeted by his lovely seamstress Camille. "Hello your highness, I've got it all ready for you." She said fetching the outfit from where she left it. Camille handed it over to Kendall and he smiled appreciatively at her before changing. When he was all clothed he stepped out and she gasped at how nice he looked.

The outfit was pure white with silver attachments. Even his boots were white with a delicate silver design on the outsides of them. Formfitting yet comfortable. Kendall looked like he was glowing. "How do I look?" The prince asked not feeling very good about being all in white.

Camille smiled sweetly at him, "You look handsome Kendall." He smiled at this. Not everyone used his name because it was a rule, ( One he hopes he could get rid of.) but those who used his name were his friends that were brave and true.

"Thank you Camille." Kendall thanked and they hugged briefly before he was yanked of to go get married.

His father was waiting for him, dressed all in black with gold. When he saw his son enter the room he almost begun to cry. Almost. "You ready my boy?"

Kendall sucked in a deep breath and let it out, "As I will ever be." With that he took his fathers arm and was led down the aisle. At the end he saw James and his breath caught in his throat. James looked so handsome. He was wearing almost the same thing as his father only his outfit looked more new.

William gave Kendall away and sat down to watch the wedding take place. "We are gathered here today, to bond two human beings together in the name of love. James Diamond, do you promise to take care of Kendall through good and bad? Sickness and good health? Til death do you part for as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked James and he was more then happy to reply.

"I will." James answered confidently.

"And Kendall Knight, do you promise to take care of James through the good times and bad? Through sickness and good health ? Til death do you part for as long as you both shall live?"

" I will." Kendall answered with a smiled.

"Very well. Do you James Diamond take Kendall Knight as your husband ?"

" I do."

"And do you Kendall Knight take James Diamond to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you King and high prince. You may kiss your spouse."

James cupped Kendalls face and kissed him with all the love he had for the blonde. Kendall returned the kiss right back with the same amount of power and smiled into the kiss. Remembering where they were they broke the kiss before it could get too heated.

Later at the reception everyone congratulated them on getting together. Kendall's father came up to them and smiled,"Im very happy for you two." He then turned to James, "You hurt my son in any way and I'll make sure to bring you so much pain that you'll wish you had no nerves." The former king threatened and James gulped knowing the man would be good on his word.

"Father you're scaring him, this is a celebration! Time to be happy not threaten my husband." Kendall said sternly.

"Quite right, you'll be happy to know that I've taken care of lord Zevon."

"What happened to him?" James asked.

"I put him into exile, I couldn't kill him because of his royal status. But it's the next beat thing."

"Thank you father!" Kendall shouted and gave his father a hug in which he returned before going about his own being. "What now my husband ?" Kendall half giggled.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure, but we have out whole lives together to look forward too." James said as he rapped his arms around Kendall.

"We sure do." Kendall agreed.

"Hey look." James pointed over to where Carlos was and by the looks of things he was flirting it up with Logan. Kendall looked and smiled knowing that his friend is going to hit it off just fine with Carlos.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Kendall." James said and captured his princes lips in another sweet kiss.

Life for Kendall and James was perfect and they wouldn't change a thing. Sure how they met was a little different and they started off rocky. But in the end they both ended up just fine. They stole one another's heart and the end result was devine.

Authors note: Cheesy ending? I thought so. So, who wants a sequel? Or should I move on from this?


End file.
